When He Cries
by Zeldakeeper
Summary: well this may seem familler to some anime fans but hey its a parody of it oh im soz for bad spelling im working on chapter 2 right no so oh and m for later voilence
1. Chapter 1

A crunching sound burst though the room as the baseball made contact with the young girls face. Swinging again and again, a scream rung out. Pain immense pain he had to make it stop, just make it stop. The urge to scratch was too much. The young boy fell to the ground. His name was Apollo Justice.

Apollo groaned "wa' time is it" his voice echoed in his new house in Himowizowa he sat up and tugged his plain yellow tee off. He forced himself up and dragged his feet to the bathroom mumbling nonsense and cursing early mornings. He shoved on his uniform then grabbed his bag, a piece of toast clenched in his mouth. As he ran he saw a girl in a cute top hat and a cape. "Hey Polly-Chan" she waved her little hand then ran up to him. "Polly-Chan your late I shouldn't wait for you" Apollo gave a hearty laugh then began to walk Trucy ran up to catch up to him "you would wait for me right Polly-Chan" Apollo shook his head "no way I'd just leave you" Trucy looked shocked. Apollo laughed at the young wannabe magician. As they walked further up they saw a girl stuffing her face with fried dough cakes in a chocolate flavour. She looked up "hey your late again Polly-kun you should take more responsibility for yourself", Ema laughed and ran up ahead "race ya" they laughed as they ran to the small building known as school. It was a small school only had 36 students in it all in one class. Ranging from many different abilities and ages it was had work on there teacher Kerri –sensei.

"Polly-Chan I don't get it what does it mean"

"No, no you're doing it all wrong"

"Is this right Polly-kun"

"Ema-kun you're meant to be the smart one"

Two girls walked over one was small and had a cute brown hair style in sweet loops and an adorable face she was Pearl. However the other one Apollo didn't recognise she was young and had large blue eyes and blond hair that was only shoulder length but shaped her head perfectly it was fluffy (wonder if she uses head and shoulders) thought Apollo she held out her hand "I'm Satako pleased to meet you" she held out her hand. Apollo grabbed it a jolt ran though his body he fell off his chair "what the..." he looked up to see a smoking hand buzzer, Satako tittered "sloppy, very sloppy"

"Oh Polly-Chan" laughed Pearl "Satako-Chan is the master of tricks and pranks be careful next time" the gang laughed as Apollo struggled to get up laughing even harder when he tripped up over the fallen chair.

School had ended swiftly Apollo stud up and walked to the door he was stopped by Satako's load voice "hey Apollo-kun" he wheeled around to see Ema, Trucy, Pearl and Satako gathered round a large table. Apollo walked over and blinked "what up" Ema spread out her arms and waved "we want you to join our club" Trucy nodded happily and Pearl smiled and Satako laughed. "Club…" Ema nodded. He grabbed a chair then pulled it over "sure "Ema cheered "now let me explain the rules to you, we play many different games and the loser has to do a punishment" Apollo rubbed his forehead "sounds simple" Ema rummaged in the closet and found a pack of dog eared card "will we play old geezer?" Satako gave Apollo a sneaky smile "good luck" Apollo laughed "yeah I'm goanna win"

Apollo screamed "how is that possible" Satako laughed he looked at his cards "this cards are a mess" nobody said a word. "…" Apollo yelped "what the… you can tell which cards are which" pearl laughed "nippaaa" ignoring pearls strange outburst he concentrated on his last two cards. "what you don't believe us" Ema smiled "you show him Trucy-Chan" Trucy nodded "the one on the right is 3 of spades and the other ace of hearts" Apollo turned white "NOOO THAT…THAT'S IMPOSSAIBLE"

Apollo dragged his feet he was wearing sailor moon cosplaying dress "I feel like and idiot" *snap* he wheeled around to see a tall muscular man carrying a camera "oh you're a guy sorry thought it was Trucy cosplaying again" he laughed "your obviously new around here" he laughed "your heading towards the dump" Apollo nodded "I'm new but I was told by Trucy to meet her up there" the man shook his head "why she at the dump" Apollo was being to get really annoyed by this perverted photographer "she burying a dead body" her turned on his heel then walked away "that was an awful murdering wasn't it" Apollo froze "ex… excuse me" a murdering in a little village like this "a murder about three years ago. All Himowizowa was to be built over and made into a dam, anyway the main boss behind was murdered his arms legs and his head hacked up into little pieces" Apollo shivered "they still haven't found the right arm yet or the 5th murder he's on the run" the man turned round and walked away. Apollo quickened his pace (what… what the hell) he grabbed his bare arms (why didn't the others tell me) the dump came into view "Polly-Chan" cried Trucy waving up at him. Apollo ran down the huge pile of garbage she pointed at the bottom of a large "what's in that bag it smells" Apollo grabbed the bag and tore it open Trucy looked over his shoulder "omigosh its so CUTE I WANNA TAKE IT HOME WITH ME" it was a dirty torn model of a kfc mascot Apollo felt something touch his face cold metal. He turned. He screamed


	2. ema's kimino

A crunching sound burst though the room as the baseball made contact with the young girls face. Swinging again and again, a scream rung out. Pain immense pain he had to make it stop, just make it stop. The urge to scratch was too much. The young boy fell to the ground. His name was Apollo Justice.

Apollo groaned "wa' time is it" his voice echoed in his new house in Himowizowa he sat up and tugged his plain yellow tee off. He forced himself up and dragged his feet to the bathroom mumbling nonsense and cursing early mornings. He shoved on his uniform then grabbed his bag, a piece of toast clenched in his mouth. As he ran he saw a girl in a cute top hat and a cape. "Hey Polly-Chan" she waved her little hand then ran up to him. "Polly-Chan your late I shouldn't wait for you" Apollo gave a hearty laugh then began to walk Trucy ran up to catch up to him "you would wait for me right Polly-Chan" Apollo shook his head "no way I'd just leave you" Trucy looked shocked. Apollo laughed at the young wannabe magician. As they walked further up they saw a girl stuffing her face with fried dough cakes in a chocolate flavour. She looked up "hey your late again Polly-kun you should take more responsibility for yourself", Ema laughed and ran up ahead "race ya" they laughed as they ran to the small building known as school. It was a small school only had 36 students in it all in one class. Ranging from many different abilities and ages it was had work on there teacher Kerri –sensei.

"Polly-Chan I don't get it what does it mean"

"No, no you're doing it all wrong"

"Is this right Polly-kun"

"Ema-kun you're meant to be the smart one"

Two girls walked over one was small and had a cute brown hair style in sweet loops and an adorable face she was Pearl. However the other one Apollo didn't recognise she was young and had large blue eyes and blond hair that was only shoulder length but shaped her head perfectly it was fluffy (wonder if she uses head and shoulders) thought Apollo she held out her hand "I'm Satako pleased to meet you" she held out her hand. Apollo grabbed it a jolt ran though his body he fell off his chair "what the..." he looked up to see a smoking hand buzzer, Satako tittered "sloppy, very sloppy"

"Oh Polly-Chan" laughed Pearl "Satako-Chan is the master of tricks and pranks be careful next time" the gang laughed as Apollo struggled to get up laughing even harder when he tripped up over the fallen chair.

School had ended swiftly Apollo stud up and walked to the door he was stopped by Satako's load voice "hey Apollo-kun" he wheeled around to see Ema, Trucy, Pearl and Satako gathered round a large table. Apollo walked over and blinked "what up" Ema spread out her arms and waved "we want you to join our club" Trucy nodded happily and Pearl smiled and Satako laughed. "Club…" Ema nodded. He grabbed a chair then pulled it over "sure "Ema cheered "now let me explain the rules to you, we play many different games and the loser has to do a punishment" Apollo rubbed his forehead "sounds simple" Ema rummaged in the closet and found a pack of dog eared card "will we play old geezer?" Satako gave Apollo a sneaky smile "good luck" Apollo laughed "yeah I'm goanna win"

Apollo screamed "how is that possible" Satako laughed he looked at his cards "this cards are a mess" nobody said a word. "…" Apollo yelped "what the… you can tell which cards are which" pearl laughed "nippaaa" ignoring pearls strange outburst he concentrated on his last two cards. "what you don't believe us" Ema smiled "you show him Trucy-Chan" Trucy nodded "the one on the right is 3 of spades and the other ace of hearts" Apollo turned white "NOOO THAT…THAT'S IMPOSSAIBLE"

Apollo dragged his feet he was wearing sailor moon cosplaying dress "I feel like and idiot" *snap* he wheeled around to see a tall muscular man carrying a camera "oh you're a guy sorry thought it was Trucy cosplaying again" he laughed "your obviously new around here" he laughed "your heading towards the dump" Apollo nodded "I'm new but I was told by Trucy to meet her up there" the man shook his head "why she at the dump" Apollo was being to get really annoyed by this perverted photographer "she burying a dead body" her turned on his heel then walked away "that was an awful murdering wasn't it" Apollo froze "ex… excuse me" a murdering in a little village like this "a murder about three years ago. All Himowizowa was to be built over and made into a dam, anyway the main boss behind was murdered his arms legs and his head hacked up into little pieces" Apollo shivered "they still haven't found the right arm yet or the 5th murder he's on the run" the man turned round and walked away. Apollo quickened his pace (what… what the hell) he grabbed his bare arms (why didn't the others tell me) the dump came into view "Polly-Chan" cried Trucy waving up at him. Apollo ran down the huge pile of garbage she pointed at the bottom of a large "what's in that bag it smells" Apollo grabbed the bag and tore it open Trucy looked over his shoulder "omigosh its so CUTE I WANNA TAKE IT HOME WITH ME" it was a dirty torn model of a kfc mascot Apollo felt something touch his face cold metal. He turned. He screamed


	3. Chapter 3

Trucy was holding a curved clever "Trucy-Chan don't do that". Trucy looked up her eyes where large "well I thought we might need to use something to get the rubbish off. You looked out of sorts so I prodded you" Apollo grabbed the cleaver "prodded me with a clever" she shook her head "it's a hatchet Polly-Chan" Apollo groaned. They stood up and walked home Trucy chatted on with herself, but Apollo was to busy thinking (why didn't they tell me) "her Trucy was there ever a… murder around her"

"No" a cold voice escaped from her throat. "Excuse me" Apollo said. She slowly turned around to face his "no Apollo" her baby blue eyes were glazed over. They now looked pale white- blue and the pupils were more slit like. "Apollo why are you asking me this don't you trust us" Apollo laughed (though It didn't go very deep) "sure why wouldn't I" she smiled "okay lets hurry home Polly-Chan" he walked slowly home opened the door and threw himself down on the sofa his mind over flowing with thought he groaned the closed his eyes

Saturday. Finally. He pulled himself up the moaned his head still hurt his phone was flashing he had two texts. One from Ema the other from his mum. "Hey Apollo we're all going to the shrine at 12 u better be there or a cardcaptor sakura dress will have your name on it

Love

Ema

Apollo sighed then replied

Okay, okay I'll be there

He grabbed his bag then ran out the house leaving one unread text on the phone Ema's house wasn't far just a quick run up a large hill she lived in a beautiful shrine he rapped his fingers on the wooded surface of the huge wooded door it slowly opened to reveal a pretty face. "Oh Polly-kun come on in". Ema was dress in a plain blue kimono her hair was down it didn't look like Ema not at all but she laughed "oh do you like my uniform" she winked and whirled round "am I cute Polly-kun". Apollo felt a blush crawl up on to his smooth cheeks, he liked it, and he liked it very much. Ema laughed come on in Apollo she grabbed his hand and pulled him. The house was ominously quiet he felt very out of place he turned to see Ema's mother her green eyes bore right into him then she smiled, the smile was soft and kind it shone a pleasing aura around her then turning on her heel she left. Ema smiled "wait here while I get changed okay" she winked "no peeking sunshine" Apollo laughed "wouldn't dream of it" she walked down the corridor and it one of the many rooms. He lent against the wall. On the wall directly in front was a tapestry it was obviously woven with much care and love. Apollo realised it was covered in words moving up closer he began to read. "Long, long ago when humans were first created Himowizowa was a village of demons the humans of neighbouring villages tried to rid the world of the demons and claim the village for there own one demon named Orashiro protected the village eventually demons fell in love with the humans and humans began to populate Himowizowa. Only one demon remains to day and that is Orashiro the protector of our village" Apollo fell silent someone tapped him on the shoulder Ema laughed c'mon Polly-kun we be late for meeting Trucy" Apollo bit his lip.

A/N hellooooo thanks for reading im sorry it takes soooo long to update im not goanna lie to you I have no excuses im just a very lazy girl I will try to update sooner Xp wow just to say my family is watching twilight and I got attacked by a twilight fan girl it was scary DX


End file.
